


Poisonous Mistletoe? I Don’t Think So.

by MerCevans



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans
Summary: Stiles wanted to have a pre-Christmas gathering with his pack. So he invited them to a Christmas dinner at his new apartment in Denver. When you get under the mistletoe with someone else you have to kiss. I guess the intensity of the kiss depends on the initial feelings of the participants.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Poisonous Mistletoe? I Don’t Think So.

When Stiles finished his training time at the FBI, he chose to do his internship in Denver, Colorado. It was closer to L.A. than other options, which gave him the opportunity to go visit his father, and his pack occasionally. 

Being the new guy at the unit meant that he was not gonna get free days on Christmas this year. It sucked but it was to be expected. He would skype with his dad, he’s gotten really good at it this past months. Even though Stiles has accepted this situation, he wanted to do something special this Christmas. Life was good, he had the job of his dreams, and he was being recognised as a young talent thanks to his keen eye for finding the missing piece in his cases. Things at home were good too, calm and quiet. There hasn’t been any supernatural attack in a long time, and that was certainly something to celebrate to. So he decided to invite some of his pack members to a pre-Christmas dinner at his new place in Denver. 

Stiles rented a one floor apartment that was kinda hidden in an alley. It wasn’t much but he liked it. And he had to admit that the city was looking beautiful in December, all covered in white snow.  
He told Scott about his idea, and he said that he was going to tell the pack and see who could join the early Christmas party. In the end, he got an affirmative answer from Scott, Malia, Liam, Mason, Corey and Theo...

He should have told Scott that inviting Theo was not part of the plan. What was he thinking!?, the guy tried to destroy their pack, he almost got them killed!! But even after voicing his concerns to Scott he was determinated to invite the Chimera. Scott argued that Theo was trying to change, that he has helped them in the past and that he deserved a second chance. Scott maybe the alpha but this was his apartment. So when he was going to contact Scott to tell him to uninvite the Chimera, as if some kinda magic signal he received a text message from Theo. When he opened it, he read: Hey Stiles, I just wanted to thank you for inviting me to you little Christmas get-together. We haven’t got time to talk since I came back... I hope we get the chance. C ya. 

“Great” Stiles sighed, now he couldn’t uninvite him, he would be the greatest jerk ever. Stiles put the phone down back in his table and tried to stay positive. He didn’t actually believe that Theo was going to hurt anyone, maybe he really was changing and he wanted to be part of the pack. He had to admit also that he was curious about what the Chimera wanted to talk about with him. 

Stiles forgot about his reservations towards Theo until the day of the dinner arrived. Malia texted him that they would be there around 5 pm. Why did the others let her drive from beacon hills to Colorado was still a mystery to him. He really hoped that they made it out in one piece. He has bought quite a lot of food, seeing as the majority of his guests were going to be supernatural creatures. 

When he heard the doorbell ring, he rushed to the door, and when he opened he saw Scott’s smiling face greeting him. He gave his best friend the greatest hug, he was so happy it’s been so long. Next was Malia who hugged him back just as enthusiastically as him. Liam, Mason and Corey gave him hugs thanking him for the invitation and telling him about how much he is missed back home. Then he got face to face to Theo, who looked incredibly awkward and nervous. Stiles didn’t know how to greet him either. Theo came inside the house and it looked as if he tried to give him a hug, but had second thoughts and he patted him on his shoulder, murmuring his thanks for the trouble of inviting him. 

After that weird moment, they all went to the living room. And they chatted about their lives. Everyone was happy, Scott was going to Vet school, Malia wanted to have a gap year in France and she was organising the paperwork to leave in May next year. Stiles was surprised to hear that Peter was going to accompany her the first weeks so she would settle okay, and to meet some werewolves residents in case she had an emergency. Liam, Mason and Corey were apparently going to the same Uni. And Theo was working at a gym in beacon hills for the moment, to earn some money to be able to rent an apartment. He said he was not thinking about college for the moment. 

When dinner time came, they all enjoyed the food that Stiles had prepared. Liam and Mason were amazed that Stiles was such a good cook. He was enjoying the night so much that not even Theo’s presence was bothering him. He had to admit that the Chimera was being very civil, although awkwardly quiet. He ate his food observing the rest of the pack, but kinda like an outsider. Stiles felt a little bit guilty, maybe he should give Theo the benefit of the doubt this time. He could have escaped after being liberated from hell, but he stayed and helped, also to save him. Lydia mentioned that Theo remembered him when he came back. 

When dinner was over, Stiles put on some music and opened a bottle of vodka that he had manage to obtain. They were still young and a little bit of alcohol was not going to hurt them. So his guest started to dance, laugh and drink. Party time it was. 

While listening to Mason tell a story, Stiles saw Theo alone in a corner look trough a window. Before realising what he was doing he headed towards the Chimera.

“What are you doing here, come on, the party is in the living room. I know that the wolfsbane in the vodka is not really affecting you, but pretend to have fun at least” Stiles said to Theo, who was looking at him with a surprised face. Maybe he didn’t expect for anyone to notice that he was gone. 

“I’m fine, you guys are having fun, I don’t wanna ruin it” Theo responded looks back through true window. Stiles didn’t know why but it bothered him to see Theo sad.

“Now, now, you’re my guest and if I say that you have to come to join the party, you will do as I say” Stiles told Theo pretending to be serious. He grabbed Theo’s arm pulling him toward the living room.

“You didn’t really want me here, didn’t you?” Theo asked while looking at the ground.

“What?” Stiles responded, playing dumb. 

“You don’t have to pretend Stiles, I know that It was Scott the one who told you to invite me. He’s being very supportive of me even though I don’t deserve it” Theo said in a sad tone.

“If you knew that you were not welcome why did you come then?” Stiles asked the chimera. Theo looked at him in the eyes. He bit his lip. He was struggling with the answer.

“I wanted to see you” He said. Stiles was not expecting that. “I wanted to apologised for the things I did with the dread doctor... I know you are not the forgiving type, but... I needed to do it... I never wanted you hurt. Also Marin said that apologising is the first part of the Therapy so...” Theo responded in a serious tone.

“What... Marin? You are going to Therapy with Marin!? Why would you do that! I never figured it out if she was one of the good ones!!” Stiles answer agitated. 

“That’s all your getting from my apology?!” Theo said moving his arm in a exasperated gesture. “She knows about the supernatural, it’s not like I could chose from a list.” He continued saying. 

“Yeah, sorry, sorry, I guess it took me by surprise. Your not the type of guy who would go to therapy”. Stiles told Theo, who shrugged his shoulders.

“This time I wanna be part of the pack for real. I...I’ve been... alone for a long time, I wanna truly belong somewhere, although sometimes I doubt it’s in beacon hill, too much bad blood huh?” Theo asked him looking directly into his eyes. It was clear to Stiles that he was really asking if he was ever going to be forgiven, if they could become friends in the future. 

Stiles knew that the Theo who came back to beacon hills with the dread doctors was no good, because he knew that it was a different person. Stiles knew Theo. The were friends, they were close, and that boy back then was not his Theo. This one on the other hand, he could see him. He was still there under all that darkness. But who was Stiles to say that you couldn’t get rid of the darkness. He was possessed by a nogitsune. He will always have some kind of darkness inside him. But he wanted to be good. He could see now that Theo wanted that too. Actually Stiles might be the person who could better understand what he was going through. 

“You should stick around to find out Theo, people fight for what they want.” Stiles finally answer looking at Theo with sincere eyes. Theo responded with a soft smile. They stood there under the window frame looking at each other, when suddenly.

“Wow! You guys Theo and Stiles are under the mistletoe.” Liam screamed calling the rest of the pack to where Theo and Stiles were standing. Stiles looked up, and Theo did the same. He was surprised. How hadn’t he saw it before!?

“Why do you have mistletoe, isn’t it poisonous for the werewolves?” Asked Mason who was a little bit tipsy. 

“I have no idea! Maybe a coworker of mine put it on, they helped me decorate the house I should just take it off.” Stiles said reaching out to the ornament.

“Wait a minute you have to kiss first!!” Liam said. Why were they so drunk!? The wolfsbane I gave them must be really strong Stiles thought to himself. 

“I’m...” Stiles murmured, tried to find a way out of this situation. Theo was surprisingly quiet, looking at the mistletoe as if it was some kind of deity. 

“Come on! It brings bad luck if you don’t, we don’t wanna risk it, now that things are calm back home.” Said Scott. The traitor!!!

“But... I’m sure Theo...” Stiles said looking directly to Theo who locked eyes with him. What happened next Stiles never could explain. 

Theo reached at him, he grabbed his face with his hands and kissed him with such intensity that Stiles had to close his eyes. Then Stiles felt his body light up, he felt electricity through his veins. The room was getting smaller and smaller until there was only he and Theo. He wanted more, but just as y they came all those sensations left when Theo’s lips separated from him. 

Stiles look at Theo who might have felt something similar because he was looking at him with a surprised face and bitting his lips. The magic was sadly broken when Liam said

“Wow, well that was hell of a kiss” seriously Liam not the time right now Stiles though looking at the werewolf with treating eyes. Stiles looked back at the Chimera. 

“But yeah it was kinda intense for a kiss under the mistletoe.” Stiles said trying to figure out what was Theo feeling. 

“You told me to fight for what I wanted right?” Theo asked looking at Stiles seriously.

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with..?” Oh oh. Theo had basically confessed that he wanted Stiles! The kiss might be messing with Stiles thought because at that moment what he wanted the most was another kiss. So he went for it. 

Mason started screaming with joy, Corey following him. Liam was confused, you were suppose to kiss only once right?. Malia was completely uninterested. And Scott was smiling. Maybe he knew about the Chimera’s crush.

When Theo and Stiles finished “eating each other faces out” as Mason proclaimed. All of them went to the living room to continue their little party. Stiles reached for Theo’s hand not separating from him the rest of the evening. 

When it was late enough they prepared to go sleep, Stiles obtained some sleeping bags for them to pass the night. But Stiles didn’t want Theo to use his when he had a bed big enough for the both of them. He thought that voicing this idea would be weird for the rest of the pack, so he looked at Theo and when he was going to say goodnight to everyone, Malia surprised him saying:

“Theo is going with you right?”. To Stiles that sentence meant a lot coming from Malia. Someone who kinda disliked Theo the same way he used to. It was her way to say “If you want this I’m happy for you.” 

“Well if he wants to...” Stiles said look at Theo, who smirked at him, took his hand and push Stiles to his bedroom wishing goodnight to the other ones. 

Once in the bedroom Stiles got nervous, he didn’t want to rush things, everything was going too fast. Theo must have read this mind because he said 

“Don’t worry I just want to cuddle, I don’t think Liam, Malia and Scott would appreciate if we got loud”. 

“What makes you think we will be loud” Stiles said looking at Theo.

“I don’t know... you kinda look like the type.” Theo said looking seductively at Stiles. Stiles huffed, pretending to be mad. Theo laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He put his arm around Stiles and whispered goodnight in his ear. Stiles relaxed in Theo’s embrace and felt asleep, sleeping better than most days.

The day after the pack was ready to leave, the all were saying their goodbyes, planning for another occasion to see each other. Stiles faced Theo, Theo gave him a peck on the lips, and Stiles couldn’t help but to ask “Do you wanna stay until new year?”. Theo smiled and nodded. 

The rest of the pack left with knowing smiles on their faces. Theo was going to find out sooner that expected if Stiles was loud or not. He was. And he LOVED it. What a lovely time it’s Christmas time.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my writing style is getting better. I tried my best. I wanted to participate in December’s monthly prompts for the Steo discord in Tumblr. I’m @mercheswan in Tumblr in case someone is interested. If you like it you can leave a comment! Thanks!


End file.
